Immortal Desires
by Average-Fanatic
Summary: AU  Gregory is an old vampire, Christophe is a monster hunter, Clyde is part ogre, Kenny is the host to Cathulhu and has been reborn for thousands of years, and Kyle is the victim of mistaken identity. Grestophe K2 Style Tyde YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**!Warning! This will contain yaoi (boy x boy) so please do not read if you are immature.  
>Ok, a few things to clear up. This is AU (Alternate Universe), Gregory is an old vampire, Christophe is a monster hunter, Clyde is part ogre, Kenny is the host to the Dark Lord Cathulhu and has been reborn for thousands of years, and Kyle is the victim of mistaken identity.<br>**

**This was done as an rp on Gaia. **

**Average Fanatic played as Gregory & Kyle & Clyde**

**Funkychik played as Christophe & Kenny & Stan**

**South Park belongs to Matt Stone and Trey Parker~**

* * *

><p>Gregory Yardale was once a normal young man in Londan, England but that was a long time ago. His normal life ended when he was attacked and bitten by a strange man who wanted an assistant and thought Gregory was the perfect choice. The young blonde did not mind being a vampire one bit, he got to live forever, look even better than before, and could kill those disgusting French people oh so easily. Just before he was turned into a vampire, the French and British were at war. Gregory was ready to join the army, to destroy those disgusting frogs but he never got the chance. No matter, this should be fine, at least he didn't have to meet those horrible women his parents kept pestering him with. Well… things didn't go the way he thought. He could take orders but every single day got tiring so… the young Brit pushed the mans coffin into the middle of the forest as he slept and made sure it was in the sunlight before opening it from a safe place in the shade. He watched the man who turned him burn and become nothing but ash. The only downfall was that he had to stay in the shade until it became cloudy but it was worth it.<p>

From then on he roamed England and killed off any French people he had seen because they just annoyed him… With their coffee, food, and that accent. Oh how he loathed that accent. Many years had passed, a decade, a millennium, and before he knew it it was already 2009. He had learned much over the years. Met other vampires and other mythical creatures that did not only exist in story books but he had also met vampire hunters which were easy to deal with but they were a headache… especially one in particular. Christophe something or other.

Christophe Ze Mole DeLarne was just your average monster hunter born in Paris, France. On his fifteenth birthday he took over the title as a monster hunter from his mother, the woman really needed to be taken out of the picture. She was so inefficient and never could go through with half the jobs. The job was simple, kill the monsters and mythical creatures that threatened to expose their own existence along with the ones that were being bothersome to the humans. It was an easy job, though the monsters didn't see things like that. They seen Christophe as a murderer and a killer, oh well it's not like he's their boss. By age sixteen the Frenchman was the greatest at what he did, though he did run into someone who made everything nothing but hell. Gregory Yardale. This was all God's fault that he had to run into the worst of the worst in monsters, a British man. Oh he was also a vampire, but he only noted that after the whole British thing.

Gregory didn't care enough to learn Christophe's last name but this man irritated him. He was French. Gregory had never gotten over his hatred of them even though most others have. This man was just disgusting. He was dirty, smelled like sweat and smoke, and his outfit needed a good washing. Did he ever wash his clothes? It didn't seem like it. He may hate this man but he could hold his own which was surprising.

The battle was grueling but Gregory had managed to cut his arm and just to piss him off, the blonde licked the blood off of his fingers. Surprisingly… it didn't taste horrible and he wanted to taste it again. He could only stare at his hand for a moment before noticing that doing that angered the smoking brunette to the point where he threw a grenade at him. Really? A grenade? Something like that could not hurt him unlike a UV bulb that the Frenchman actually had at the beginning of their battle before Gregory destroyed it. So a grenade was nothing but it was useful for an escape. The only reason he didn't kill the brunette was because it would be more amusing to let him live. When you live as long as a vampire, you need to pass the time by messing with people and seeing how they react. So for the next two years he let the brunette chase him, such a fun game of cat and mouse.

In the year 2011 he heard a rumor. Cathulhu had taken the form of a mortal and could never die. Not only that but his blood was supposedly delicious and mouth water. Since this demon could not die then it was like an endless supply of food, delicious food. So here he was, in this country full of Yankees and in a red neck town in the mountains. Great… why was Cathulhu even here? Oh well, at least it was always cloudy so he could walk out without fear of burning in the sunlight. He even enrolled himself in the school which was simple enough. Faking documents was so simple and from being alive so long, these classes should be simple enough.

Two week… Two weeks he has been in this hell hole wishing he could just massacre everyone and just see who survived but no, he had to be patient. Someone would find out sooner or later that this town was killed off and people would get suspicious. At least he had a nice home all to himself. During his time at school he had found who he believed to be the Dark Lord Cathulhu. Kyle Broflovski. He was smart, cute, had a short temper, in a perfect relationship with the hockey star Stan Marsh, and… just seemed to have the perfect life. The Dark Lord would want something like that, something different and happy. It was so obvious and tonight he would drink the sweet blood of the Dark Lord and steal him, keeping the boy all to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Kyle Broflovski, an average, over achieving high school student had, what felt like, the perfect life. He had a loving family (sure, a little too much pressure but that was ok), a 4.0, a knack for hacking, and was dating his best friend, Stan Marsh. He just loved Stan. Stan was perfect in every way. The star hockey player, sweet, smart, an animal lover, and never pushy. What more could he ask for? Well, through the years he had grown apart from his other friends like Cartman and Kenny. He didn't mind seeing that fat ass racist go but h did miss Kenny. In middle school he tried to talk to Kenny again but there was something wrong with him that was when Stan pulled him away and made him promise not to talk to Kenny again. It turned out that Kenny was high as a kite. Over the years he forgot all about Kenny except when they would bump into each other or Kenny would be making some sort of scene in class. Oh well, it was his life and Kyle wasn't going to let the blonde drag him down. Besides, he had Stan, Craig, Tweek, Token, and the list went on and on. They were his friends now.

Stanley Marsh had been through many rough patches in his life. He may be a normal high school student who happens to be the school hockey star, but that doesn't mean he has his own share of problems. Because of his family life and stress in general, he is a cynical asshole. No one else seems to really understand it, but when he was younger it got so bad that he almost lost all his friends. Though there was one person who seemed to help him out of all that was Kyle Broflovski. He almost lost Kyle as his best friend, but for some reason he decided to stick around. And that helped the animal lover find something to look forward to. Between his family, life, and stress in generally he really needed Kyle to bring his smiles out again. Over the years since then he grew more and more attached to the one person to keep him from going over the edge, and when he forgot all about Wendy he focused all of his attention on Kyle. It was safe to say that not long after that he had the red head all to himself.

Another thing happened in middle school, their friendship with Cartman and Kenny ended. Good thing to that racist asshole and that druggie can just stay together like they belong. It didn't get any more perfect than that. At least Kyle didn't argue the point in forgetting all about the two, he must have seen the benefits to that like Stan did. Surprisingly while dating his best friend Stan was able to make friends with those he never thought possible. Craig, who he used to hate more than anything was now a good friend. Though the guy should probably not play with his dog before coming to school, it's a miracle how Tweek doesn't notice. Must be the coffee. There was also Tweek, Token, Clyde, and so many more people he could now consider a friend, and it's all thanks to Kyle.

Kyle was wearing a white blouse, green pants, boots, his green ushanka hat, and a white messenger bag with an orange checkered design on it while Stan wore a tight red shirt, blue pants, boots, his red blue puff ball hat, a brown jacket with red fur trimmings around the hood, a blue cast on his right arm, and his brown backpack. They walked hand in hand as they weaved through the crowd, telling each other about their day and the recent rumors they overheard. Stan always loved hearing about his best friend's day; it made him smile and was all a part of the daily thing they did that helped him from going over the edge. Walking out of school and down the steps, Kyle leaned against his boyfriend. "Am I helping you "study" today?" the ginger asked with a smile. Of course they studied but for some reason they would always get sidetracked, weather it was video games, a movie, or making out. He was fine with any of those.

As much as I'd love to, I finally get this thing off today. We're going to the doctors when I get home," Stan said grinning and trying not to think about how he broke his arm in the first place. Yeah it was his dad's fault! How dare he distract him during a game… moron. Kyle smiled happily up at his boyfriend. "Really? That's great… although, I'll miss having your arm say "Property of Kyle"," he said giggling. Stan had been so depressed the day he had gotten the cast on his arm that he just had to make his lover smile. So, grabbing a permanent marker, he wrote on his cast which earned him a smile. At least he got Stan to look at the brightside of having his cast and forget about his idiot parents.

Stan grinned at his lover's words, he knew just how to cheer up Stan that day. If it wasn't for Kyle he would have been in a depressed mood for a few days before forcing himself to cheer up for everyone's sake. "I'll miss the branding to," he said smiling happily pushing up his sleeve to look at the words on his cast. Property of Kyle. And he always will be. "Shame this thing makes my arm really itchy or else I'd want to keep it on forever," Stan said chuckling. Sure it got him some headaches at home and from his sister when she visited, but Stan could forget all about that for that one moment of happiness. Besides who cares what they think as long as he has Kyle to keep him sane. Kyle blushed and giggled. Stan was just so sweet to him. "It doesn't matter, everyone already knows that you are mine and I am yours," he said sweetly and hugged Stan's arm.

"You should come over afterwards though and help me "study" in celebration," Stan smirked, he couldn't wait to get the stupid itchy thing off. Blushing lightly Kyle kissed the others cheek. "I'll come over tonight then," the ginger said, looking at Stan lovingly. Smiling at the kiss Stan said, "I can't wait. Tell your mom about the cast and I loved those cookies she made for me yesterday when I was over." Kyle's mother was normally so strict with Kyle's life, yet she openly accepted Stan. It was nice that she didn't glare even though she didn't really like gays, oh well though at least she liked Stan.

"Of course I will. That will make her happy," Kyle said with a smile. His mother just loved Stan, she was even ok with her son being gay because of him. It was odd but at least he got to be with someone he loved and his mother stopped nagging him. Stan smiled hearing that giggle he loved to hear so much. "And that's the way I want it to stay," Stan said happily and kissed the top of the Jew's head. Stopping once they reached his house, Kyle released his lovers hand and kissed him softly, almost teasingly. Winking Kyle said, "I'll see you tonight." And with that he walked up to his door and opened his door, walking inside. Stopping in front of Kyle's house he released his lovers hand and kissed back. Though the kiss wasn't what he was expecting, Kyle could be such a tease sometime's. Grinning Stan said, "Bye dude, I'll be waiting." Then the hippie continued down the street towards his own home.

It was a bit later than he hoped when Kyle walked out of his house, finished with all of his homework and chores. Shivering lightly he walked down the street, wanting to get to his loving boyfriends house so he could continue being a tease. That was when it happened. Something cold grabbed him and pulled him down an alley. It placed a hand over his mouth so he couldn't scream and wrapped and arm around his waist in an iron grip. Once at the dead end the strong man threw him against the wall. Gasping for air he looked at the shadowed figure in front of him and watched as he stepped into the light. Wait… he has seen this blonde before. They went to school together. What was his name again? "Gr… Gregory?" he stuttered out. "What are you doing?" he pushed himself against the wall as much as possible as he watched the other smirk.

Wearing an orange blouse, three top buttons undone, brown pants, brown gloves, and boots, Gregory couldn' help but think that this was just too easy. Pulling the red head into the alley and cornering him… Who knew Cathulhu would be this stupid and frightened. Oh well, maybe this human life made him soft. It didn't matter, he just wanted a taste of his blood. "Yes, Gregory Yardale," the blonde said with a small, gentlemanly bow, still a bit stuck in the old ways. "And you are Kyle Broflovski, or should I say Cathulhu?" Snickering he moved in front of the frightened boy in a flash and wrapped his hand around his fragile looking neck. Licking his fangs he moved his head to the crook his neck and prepared to take a taste.

"C-Cathulhu?" Kyle stuttered in confusion. What was that? His eyes widened as the other moved closer and wrapped a hand around his neck. Closing his eyes tightly, he grabbed onto the others wrist, trying to push him away but Gregory's grip was too strong. He froze as he felt fangs on his neck. Vampire. Finally, he screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

Christophe wanted revenge, revenge on that disgusting Brit… vampire. Yeah, Gregory was a vampire too, couldn't forget that. He wanted to kill the blonde in the most painful of ways but… there was only one small problem though, where was Gregory? He looked around his home town for a few days but just couldn't find him, though he did get word that the vampire went on a ship to America. Great…Now eighteen the Frenchman was on American soil looking for the one Vampire he swore to kill, and along the way take care of a few monster problems. Christophe felt like giving up hope and just returning to his lovely home in France with his bitch of a mother when he checked the missing peoples report. Gregory's M.O was always people who he hated, people who he deemed unworthy of life because they were simply wasting it. So usually Gregory went after slutty woman or men or simply people that were annoying in one way or another. Yeah Gregory was nothing short of a Brit that's for sure. He noticed a young girl on the missing peoples report that caught his eyes, a Wendy Testaburger. Interesting. She looked like something he'd want dead, then there was Bebe Stevens. Both high school students from South Park, who were best friends, and fit the description. Guess Gregory wasn't that good at hiding a trail after all. Why come to America though, these idiots can't even figure out where their own country is on a map?

Christophe wore a dark green shirt, black pants, boots, black fingerless gloves, his shovel attached to his back, and smoking a cigarette. The brunette walked through the streets of South Park looking for any signs of the beast. Bringing along his usual amount of silver knifes he held one in his hand. One of these days he'll actually hit the Brit instead of the Brit simply catching it just before it hits him. Seriously, the older they are the harder it is to kill them. Hearing a scream the Mole ran down the street and stopped at an alley, looking down it he glared at that blonde hair he recognized all too well. Using his tongue he moved the cigarette to the corner of his mouth, normally a good hunter would keep quiet before attacking but… Gregory sort of pushed the wrong buttons last time he seen the Mole. "Gregory!" Christophe yelled and threw the knife skillfully towards the vampire's back, he really didn't want to hit the victim but he really wouldn't care if he did. Not like Christophe would lose any sleep over a pathetic American.

Gregory froze, the red head squirming around in his grip. He could hear footsteps and that smell… Christophe what's his name. Dropping the boy he spun around and caught the knife, glaring at the hunter. This wasn't the time where he wanted to play. Snapping the blade with just his thumb, he tossed the knife aside. "I'm busy," Gregory growled, his eyes glowing red. Christophe glared watching Gregory just catch the knife and snap it as if the thing was a twig. Seriously that wasn't fair. If humans couldn't magically break stuff with little to no effort then neither should creatures of the night.

It was so sudden that Kyle slid to the ground, placing a hand on his throat and staring wide eyed at the man who had saved him. Was he another vampire? Well Kyle wasn't about to find out. As quickly as he could he ran past the vampire and whoever this darkly dressed guy was, stumbling out of the alley and running down the street.

The blonde watched the red head run off and growled loudly. "Look what you did!" Gregory yelled at Christophe. "I was starving… I've been searching for that boy for the past two years." Sure, two years were nothing, just a week or so to him, but still, he went through all that work and now Kyle was going to run off and hide. True, no one would believe him except the other creatures in this town, like that werewolf and the halfling ogre. Letting his claws grow out a bit longer Gregory ran a hand through his hair, recomposing himself. "Do you zink I care?" Christophe asked watching Kyle run off. Strange, the boy didn't look like the usual type that Gregory made into meals. He looked like someone who actually tried in life.

"You should care, because I get angry when I'm hungry," Gregory said with a low, predatory like growl. "You're no different zan a 'uman beetch when zey are 'ungry." Christophe said glaring at the damn vampire. If God was real he probably wasn't paying much attention to Earth, asshole. Gregory raised an eyebrow and looked at Christophe in surprise. "Humans kill everyone around them when they are hungry? That's new," the vampire said cockily. Christophe ran a hand through his hair in annoyance, "Eet was an insult you stupid swine!" Christophe said shaking his head. Stupid Gregory twisting his words around to make it so it isn't an insult.

"'e doesn't look like ze usual whore you go after," Christope said trying to get back on topic. What iz zo special about zat one you disgusting piece of British trash?" Christophe asked reaching into his pocket and pulling out another knife. Watching the pathetic human pull out yet another knife, or should he say toothpick, Gregory chuckled, examining his claws boredly. "Why should I tell you? Not only are you a pathetic mortal but you are also a disgusting frog. Why don't you go hop away and drink some coffee?" he said with a laugh. He had to admit that Christophe was a fun hunter, unlike the others he grew bored of and just killed, he would allow Christophe to live a little bit longer just for his entertainment. Again Gregory was going to insult him by assuming things. The Mole doesn't drink coffee like everyone else, the stuff was ruined for him the moment he stepped onto American shores. American's forever ruined coffee for the Frenchman, at least there was still tea. No one will take that from him, and no he's not going to try cold tea from the stores. "Shut up, eef you were even a bit smart you would know zat American's know nozzing about coffee, so why would I drink eet anymore?" Christophe said shaking his head. Damn pigs. Letting his hands fall to his sides Gregory rolled his eyes. Was this Frenchman just going to keep on talking? Though, he did have a point. These Yankees ruined everything from other countries. "Oh I know. Can you believe they only want to drink tea cold? That is not real tea," the blonde said in annoyance.

Shaking his head, Gregory continued with the matter at hand."But I must say, you make me feel so important, what with you coming all the way down to this Yankee country just looking for me," Gregory smirked. Christophe glared back at Gregory. Oh that bastard. "Ze only reason I followed you 'ere iz because no one takes blood from ze Mole as dinner," he said gripping his blade. If he lost blood any other way, or Gregory just let it drip from his hand then that would be a different story. But to a hunter it was like a slap to the face. "Oh… still angry about that? Hmm… if it's any consolation you're blood was dreadful." Ok so that was a lie, Christophe's blood was surprisingly tasty but he didn't need to know that.

Christophe ran a hand through his hair in annoyance, "What ze fuck do you zink?" he growled annoyed. Well at least his blood tasted horrible to the Brit that did make him feel a bit better. "W'y do you want ze boy? 'e doesn't look all zat special," Christophe said thinking through all the possibilities of why a vampire would hunt down a specific human. Did that boy smell good or something?

"Looks are not everything, you should know that more than anyone," Gregory smirked, throwing in an insult with his small explanation. Growling the Frenchman yelled, "Fuck you!" Gregory didn't want to tell this Frenchman about the Dark Lord Cathulhu in human form nor did he feel like killing off the Frenchman. "I need to get going," he said nonchalantly, "it is a school night after all." And with that he casually walked past the hunter.

Christophe took a long drag from his cigarette and raised an eyebrow at the vampire's words. School? Must be where he's keeping an eye on his prey, whoever his prey is. School is annoying, especially in America. But… it could be useful for figuring out who his target is and keeping an eye on Gregory. Letting the vampire walk past him he said, "Do ze would a favor and die a painful death beetch." Looking over his shoulder, Gregory chuckled. "I don't do favors," he said, fully entertained by this man's threat. At least Christophe was smart enough to know that he was in no position to fight at the moment. The brunette should be thanking the Brit for not wanting to fight him. He was just too nice. Walking down the street he disappeared, running the rest of way home with his super speed. It's not like he wanted this guy to know where he lived. That would just be a headache. Christophe fisted his hands and walked out of the alley making his way to the hotel he was staying at. Christophe wasn't looking forward to his plans for the next day.


End file.
